1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus, an image recording-and-reproducing apparatus and a computer-readable storage medium, which are adapted for use in recording and reproducing, on and from a recording medium, information on date and time of image-taking by means of an internal clock, together with a video signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, as a method of correcting a time difference in date and time in a case where an image-taking operation is performed after the operator moves to an area causing the time difference, there have been a method of re-setting date and time themselves serving as a standard to date and time of a local area, a method of correcting date and time by using a world clock faculty or the like, before a recording operation is performed, a method of correcting date and time on the basis of position and time information obtained by a GPS (global positioning system) receiving apparatus, before a recording operation is performed, a method of recording position and time information as it is and, then, correcting date and time on the basis of the position and time information at the time of reproduction, etc. In any of the above-mentioned mathods, date and time data is corrected at the time of a recording operation, or information data required for correcting date and time data is recorded together with a video signal at the time of a recording operation.
Further, heretofore, as a method of causing the standard date and time subjected to time-difference correction to return from the time-difference-corrected state to an original, un-corrected, state, there have been a method of operating a menu faculty, a method of succesively operating return keys, and a method of operating a single key a plurality of times.
However, in the above conventional methods, it is necesssary to always re-set the clock to date and time of a local area before an image-taking operation, or it is necessary to perform a time-difference correcting operation by using the conventional world clock faculty, which is very troublesome for the operator. Further, in the above conventional methods, when having come back from an area having a time difference to an area having no time difference, the operator has to return the date and time which were set once or the time-difference correction which was performed by using the world clock faculty to an original state thereof by performing the same plurality of times of key operations as in setting the date and time, which is also troublesome for the operator. Furthermore, the addition of an automatic time-difference correcting function using the GPS receiving apparatus to an image recording-and-reproducing apparatus is a large-scaled method and, therefore, causes the whole system to become complicated and large-sized, so that there is such a fatal problem that the system becomes highly expensive.
It is, accordingly, an object of the invention to enable a time-difference correction to be performed at the time of reproduction and to enable the return from a time-difference-corrected state to an original, uncorrected state to be performed by one operation of one key.
Further, it is another object of the invention to provide an electronic apparatus, a time displaying method and a storage medium, each of which enables a recognition ratio in area information for the operator to be improved.
To attain at least one of the above objects, in accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a reproducing apparatus, which comprises reproduction means for reproducing a signal from a recording medium to output the reproduced signal, extraction means for extracting clock data included in the reproduced signal, input means for inputting correction information for performing a time-difference correction, and correction means for performing the time-difference correction on the extracted clock data on the basis of the inputted correction information.
In accordance with anther aspect of the invention, there is provided a video camera, which comprises image pickup means for picking up an object image to output a video signal, clock means for generating clock data, recording and reproducing means for recording both the video signal and the clock data on a recording medium and for reproducing a signal from the recording medium, extraction means for extracting the clock data from the signal reproduced from the recording medium, input means for inputting correction information for performing a time-difference correction, and correction means for performing the time-difference correction on the extracted clock data on the basis of the inputted correction information.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a computer-readable storage medium which stores therein a program for executing a processing which comprises a reproduction process of reproducing a signal from a recording medium to output the reproduced signal, an extraction process of extracting clock data included in the reproduced signal, an input process of inputting correction information for performing a time-difference correction, and a correction process of performing the time-difference correction on the extracted clock data on the basis of the inputted correction information.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a computer-readable storage medium which stores therein a program for executing a processing which comprises an image pickup process of picking up an object image to output a video signal, a clock process of generating clock data, a recording and reproducing process of recording both the video signal and the clock data on a recording medium and of reproducing a signal from the recording medium, an extraction process of extracting the clock data from the signal reproduced from the recording medium, an input process of inputting correction information for performing a time-difference correction, and a correction process of performing the time-difference correction on the extracted clock data on the basis of the inputted correction information.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided an electronic apparatus for displaying time corresponding to an area, which comprises time display means for displaying the time, setting means for setting the area, determination means for determining whether the area set by the setting means is different from an area beforehand set, and picture display means for, if it is determined by the determination means that the area set by the setting means is different from the area beforehand set, displaying a predetermined picture so as to give information that an area different from the area beforehand set is set by the setting means.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided an electronic apparatus for displaying time corresponding to an area, which comprises time display means for displaying the time, setting means for setting the area, reading means for reading at least time-difference-related information recorded on a recording medium, and area display means for displaying information concerning an area at which information was recorded on the recording medium, on the basis of the time-difference-related information read by the reading means and information concerning a time difference of the area set by the setting means.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided an electronic apparatus for displaying time corresponding to an area, which comprises setting means for setting the area, receiving means for receiving information at least concerning a sending-side area sent from an external communication apparatus, reading means for reading the received information, correction means for correcting time of the area set by the setting means, in accordance with information including the received information concerning the sending-side area, and time display means for displaying the corrected time.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a time display method for displaying time corresponding to an area, which comprises a step of setting the area, a step of determining whether the set area is different from an area beforehand set, and a step of, if it is determined that the set area is different from the area beforehand set, displaying a predetermined picture so as to give information that an area different from the area beforehand set is set.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a time display method for displaying time corresponding to an area, which comprises a step of setting the area, a step of reading at least time-difference-related information recorded on a recording medium, and a step of displaying information concerning an area at which information was recorded on the recording medium, on the basis of the read time-difference-related information and information concerning a time difference of the set area.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a time display method for displaying time corresponding to an area, which comprises a step of setting the area, a step of receiving information at least concerning a sending-side area sent from an external communication apparatus, a step of correcting time of the set area on the basis of the received information concerning the sending-side area, and a step of displaying the corrected time.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a storage medium which is adapted to be loaded in an electronic apparatus and which stores therein a program for displaying time corresponding to an area, the program being executed by a central processing unit included in the electronic apparatus and comprising a process of setting the area, a process of determining whether the set area is different from an area beforehand set, and a process of, if it is determined that the set area is different from the area beforehand set, displaying a predetermined picture so as to give information that an area different from the area beforehand set is set.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a storage medium which is adapted to be loaded in an electronic apparatus and which stores therein a program for displaying time corresponding to an area, the program being executed by a central processing unit included in the electronic apparatus and comprising a process of setting the area, a process of reading at least time-difference-related information recorded on a recording medium, and a process of displaying information concerning an area at which information was recorded on the recording medium, on the basis of the read time-difference-related information and information concerning a time difference of the set area.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a storage medium which is adapted to be loaded in an electronic apparatus and which stores therein a program for displaying time corresponding to an area, the program being executed by a central processing unit included in the electronic apparatus and comprising a process of setting the area, a process of receiving information at least concerning a sending-side area sent from an external communication apparatus, a process of correcting time of the set area on the basis of the received information concerning the sending-side area, and a process of displaying the corrected time.